


Fore-Play

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Librarian!Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promtp: clumsykisses (got it right this time!) asked for this (http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/67618803655/erikkwakkel-lumos5001-piecesofthebamboome) and “what happens when Derek works in a library.”  It went Sterek, sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fore-Play

Derek knew he didn’t exactly fit the stereotype of a librarian. His classmates in his studygroup for his Masters used to tease him, late in the night when their textbooks were a blur of ideas and theories and histories. Martha used to poke him in the bicep and make jokes about high shelves, and Stevie used to always push the last cupcake his way with a line about softening him up for children’s story hour if it killed her.

Stevie was working in a children’s library now; she sent Derek letters once a fortnight full of stories and little anecdotes. She thought him mad for wanting to work in a biblographic research archive. Derek thought she was mad for wanting to work with children. She was a good friend.

Derek unlocked the archive door and span the expander wheel, inhaling deeply as the scent of old books and papers hit him. He paused as he always did, mentally sorting out paper from parchments, inks and pine tars and a thousand other distinct scents.

His apartment was his apartment. This smelled like home.

Derek kept himself busy, repairing some old spines to prepare them for exhibition, losing himself in the detailed work, the care it took to not so much as tear a single page. 

"D?"

Derek looked up, blinking a little as his eyes refocused on something that wasn’t six inches away.

"You know we have technicians who are really good at that." Erica grinned, taking the sting out of her teasing. They had this exchange every time Derek pulled out glue and tweezers. "Put it down, breathe some fresh air, come say hello to the guest curator."

Derek scowled as he trailed after Erica towards a voice in his archive. ”Who’s escorting him,” he asked Erica.

"Isaac."

Derek picked up his pace. Isaac was doing his work placement for his Masters. Derek has no idea what he did to deserve Isaac in his stacks as karmic retribution.

"You have fore-edged books!" the strange voice said, too loud, as Derek and Erica rounded the end of the shelves. "How many."

"Twenty six," Derek answered for Isaac. He stopped dead as their visitor spun around. "One from the 14th, three from the 15th, and the rest are 17th century."

Their visitor beamed. ”I love you.”

Derek tried not to smile despite himself. ”We haven’t even been introduced. I’m Derek.”

"I’m Stiles, and I was talking more to your books, though you care for them, so…" he shrugged.

Derek wordlessly turned and crossed the aisle to spin another expander. He found what he was looking for right where he had left it. ”This is probably my favourite,” Derek said, bringing it out and setting the book down on the worktable. ”17th century gentleman’s guide.” At Derek’s little nod, Stiles flexed the book at stared at the contorted figures the pages revealed.

Isaac sniggered like a schoolboy, and Erica covered her mouth with her hand. Stiles just smirked as he let the book settle back flat. ”How about coffee first,” he asked, looking Derek right in the eye. ”Then maybe we can think about trying that out,” he said, nodding at the now innocuous spine.

Three dates later, Derek flopped back onto the mattress, breathing hard. ”17th century gentlemen’s guides, man,” Stiles panted, his fingers finding Derek’s and squeezing. ”They knew how it was done.”


End file.
